Talk:Punishing Shot
Where does this note at the bottom of the skill come from? I've never heard of any such thing. 131.128.142.226 23:31, 28 March 2006 (CST) :I vaguely remember having heard something about delay to nerf ranger spike once. Not sure about this skill though. --Xeeron 23:47, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Game_updates/2005 September#Ranger. And here's an interesting anecdote to go with it: ::Basically, with something to buff your per-hit damage (orders, kindle arrows, vampiric, whatever), you could chain dual, punishing, savage (and maybe even distracting, too) under tiger's fury or frenzy to deal massive damage in a very short period of time. The attack speed boost would cut down the 1/2s activations so from the time dual hit till the savage hit would be so fast you'd see the damage for all the attacks at the same time. Tons of yellow numbers popping up at almost the same time on your screen. I guess the spread would be 1/2-3/4s. You'd be hitting with four (or five, if you wanted to throw in the distracting) arrows, so a potential +26 from dual orders (since you could still stack them then) and another +5 from a vampiric per arrow was significant. And then throw in 10% penetration from a horn bow. Even if it was an expensive spike, it was fast and a single ranger could deal 250+ damage. --68.142.14.36 00:33, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::If the note is talking about a delay using Punishing Shot again after using it once, of course there is. Its called an 8 second recharge :P :::I use Punishing Shot with my Interrupt Ranger and I think there is a little time before you can fire off another shot. I'll have to check when I get off work. :::Both Savage Shot and Distracting Shot both have notes regarding delays. Distracting Shot says, "After this skill has been used, there is a 3/4 second delay before the next can be activated." If the next means next skill I can already say that comment is false without even testing it again. --Gares Redstorm 00:55, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::::The delay is like an aftercast on a spell. Your character stands in the hunched over pose after shooting before you can do anything else, like move, use another skill, or start to attack again. I don't know what the actual delay is, since the patch notes didn't say, but it is there. --68.142.14.36 01:16, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::: Used a build like the one above, there is a small delay but you can couple the attacks together, works well with an increased attack speed skill wait for your regular attack then release your chain of skills, should result in most of them hitting in a very tight group resulting in mass spike damage, use read the wind for the arrow speed boost. -- User:DHB 11:39 24 April 2006 Availabilty This, surely, must be one of the hardest skills to get in the game.--86.130.221.239 12:16, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Not really. As a ranger you don't even need to swap weapons to pull, so working your way up through Snake Dance is just tedious but not difficult. Kessel 12:17, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Agreed, Maw the Mountian Heart has to be the hardest.--TypoNinja 23:46, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :Maw the Mountain Heart is a total pain in the ass time-wise. All-in-all, Snake Dance isn't that deadly -- just got mobbed by maybe a dozen or more Mountain Trolls while using all henchies and managed to survive. ::The hard part about capping FoC is when you get into dreadnaughts then you might be unlucky and get gang swamped by around 12 giants all taking in turns using earth shaker and giant stomp --Blue.rellik 04:42, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Why Elite? Maybe I'm missing the point, but I don't see why this is an elite. If you want to interrupt, Savage Shot is a non-elite with the same energy and activation, and recharges almost twice as fast. If you want to do extra damage, there are plenty of non-elite skills that give a larger bonus. Not to mention if you're interrupting spells, Savage Shot gives more damage anyway. I can't really see using your elite slot on this. Arshay Duskbrow 22:56, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Cause you can chain the skills together for a spike, as mentioned above. Indeed. After testing it out, I completely changed my mind. An awesome skill. Arshay Duskbrow 21:15, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :I still don't understand what's good about it. What do you mean chain skills together? What's mentioned above is an exploit that was fixed. Now after using this skill you can't fire or use another skill for a short delay. I would prefer Savage Shot to this, definitely can't understand what makes it elite. The cost? No. The recharge? No. The damage? No. The only boon it has over Savage Shot is that it does the extra damage if the target isn't casting a spell. Please someone tell me why anyone would want to use it, because I play an interrupter and enjoy it, and I will get this skill if I think it is worth it, but right now it looks like a worse version of Savage Shot. I haven't tried using it btw, just read the skill description. --Carth 20:28, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Awesome for spikes. The "chain" is basically using a powerful normal-speed Shot then quickly tacking Punishing on. Prep with Read the Wind, then try using Marauder's Shot and immediately following up with this. Huge, quick damage, interrupt, and it recharges fairly quickly. The fact it also functions as a powerful standalone interrupt just makes it even better. Like you I was skeptical before I tried it, but I became a true believer. Definitely a worthy elite skill and a personal favorite of mine. Arshay Duskbrow 00:56, 9 September 2006 (CDT) If you want to spike, Quick Shot might be better because it doesn't have the aftercast delay so your spike has an extra arrow. 220.101.137.136 02:07, 21 December 2006 (CST) a bit pointless This is pretty much savage shot, except you don't have to worry about interrupting to do the extra damage, i only think this is useful if you want the skill hunter title, because its savage shot+Power shot+eliteness--Daniel Rendat 00:13, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Did you even read the above discussion before posting this? Arshay Duskbrow 16:11, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Daniel, use the skill.. — Skuld 16:32, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Hmmm, maybe i did act a little soon on that, i'll try it... too bad i suck at spiking, i guess thats why i'm on wiki--Daniel Rendat 18:57, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Damage Having used this in PvE, I've come to the conclusion that it actually deals more than just +10...18 extra damage. It tends to deal out more damage than Penetrating Attack (25% AP) and Point Blank Shot (+22 damage). Perhaps it's because of the random way weapon damage is calculated, or it might be because of Sundering mods...or something else. But it definitely seems to deal out more damage than stated. I'll compare it side by side to Hunter's Shot and Determined Shot, both of which also give +10...18 damage if I remember correctly. 24.6.147.36 03:19, 17 December 2006 (CST) ...Or not, Hunter's is +13 or such, I need to check my numbers ><. But Determined Shot is +17 max, only off by a little bit. Should test just fine. 24.6.147.36 03:22, 17 December 2006 (CST) Requiem for the Dead Alas, the curtain has descended. Punishing Shot...after years of service, you have gone to your rest. Now, as I look upon the shiny new Burning Arrow icon on my skillbar, I think of you, old friend...Are you well? How are you getting along these days? We had many adventures together, did we not? I remember them fondly. Yet in the end, all things must pass. Keep well, my dear old Punishing Shot. Arshay Duskbrow 19:26, 20 December 2006 (CST) /Cough. The Hobo 21:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Not really, the reason it is dead is because Rspike is. It has nothing to do with Burning Arrow. Burning Arrow can't Rspike.--210.3.39.32 22:18, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::You guys are way late, and Rspike isn't even worth mentioning. I was lamenting the skill's general lack of usefulness, which can't be denied. I'm still hoping for a buff in the supposedly upcoming "bow skills for Rangers" balance. Arshay Duskbrow 22:39, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Nonsense, Punishing Shot is still totally 1337. And I have a screenshot to prove it! That has to stand for something, right?? (T/ ) 01:18, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Related Skills How is distracting shot related to punishing shot? This refers to the concussion shot to punishing, where they both interrupt. Distracting deals a set dmg, cast time same (but that could qualify concussion shot to be related), cd is close but not exactly the same, and energy cost is different. Interrupt on hit, is that it? Pretty lame relation, imo. --8765 17:57, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Very few Ranger skills have a half second activation and are interrupts. That's very similar to me. --Kale Ironfist 05:14, 12 June 2007 (CDT) *Punishing Shot *Savage Shot *Distracting Shot *Concussion Shot *Magebane Shot That's "very few"? Either way, Punishing is more similar to Savage than anything else... Arshay Duskbrow 05:15, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :I'd say it is very few. Consider the total number of Ranger skills, or more adequately, consider the number of decent Ranger skills worth bringing on a continuous basis. You'd only have 2 or 3 from the above out of quite a bit of skills. --Kale Ironfist 09:52, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ANet and its goofs I think that when this skill was made they had intended to swap its current discription with Savage Shot. But being the ANet balance team they screwed up and forgot to do it.